


That Pint of Shame

by Why Am I The Witness (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Why%20Am%20I%20The%20Witness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been nearly a month since Roger had left, and Mark had fallen back into his old ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Pint of Shame

“February 26th, 9PM, Eastern Standa- who am I kidding?” Mark mumbled to the empty air of the loft. It had been nearly a month since Roger had left, and Mark had fallen back into his old ways. _That_ conversation from years before sprang to mind but the filmmaker tried his best to ignore it. He couldn’t do it anymore. The way he hid behind his camera, the isolation he was subjecting himself to, and for what? Roger wouldn’t come back this time. Roger wouldn’t be hiding out in his room, playing Musetta’s Waltz for the hundredth time that day. Roger wasn’t coming back. Shaking hands set the camera down on the worn couch – Mark couldn’t trust his body as he lowered himself to the seat, staring around, searching - hoping. Roger wasn’t there. His eyes began to sting, desperate to cry as the filmmaker stood and walked to Roger’s room. The guitar lay on the floor, dust building a shield over it, and Mark knelt beside it and pulled various bottles of alcohol out from underneath the bed.

An hour later, he was curled up in fetal position in Roger’s bed, clutching onto the musician’s pillow, which no longer smelled of its former owner.

“Take your AZT,” Mark begged, as the emptiness of the apartment swallowed him.


End file.
